


beautiful girl

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came out and just smiled his amusing little smile. "Apple?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, posted again here for archival reasons. Unedited (and let's be real, a sort of embarrassing moment in my fanfic writing career).

He watched her month-by-month, week-by-week, day-by-day, hour-by-hour, minute-by-minute, second by second, breath by breath. It was an obsession that he had discovered after running into her while chasing after the traitor the Avatar, but he was of no concern now. Now it was only the girl he wanted, and her hair in his hands as the silky strands would slip through his fingers.

He watched her as moments went by and she waited for him to come out, to make some noise and let her know her was there but he didn't know yet that she knew he was there and so he hid behind the bushes, making no noises, following her footsteps on the ground.

She knew he was there and she wanted him to be there, but he wasn't at the same time.

She couldn't take it any longer.

"Just come out. Give it up." She sighed irritatingly. "I know you're there."

He came out and just smiled his amusing little smile and leaned against the tree trunk, and somehow managed to pull an apple out of nowhere. "Apple?"

She held up her hand and he threw it over to her. She caught it perfectly and took a big chunk out of it before turning around and motioning for him to follow. Azula watched as Jet looked slowly around, dazed in his own way.

' _I can't believe I'm traveling with such a beautiful girl,'_ he thought, looking down to her bottom, _'Oh yes, a very beautiful girl.'_

She said without turning around, "Don't look at my ass."

And that was the end of that misunderstanding.


End file.
